1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a display panel and a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The expected display performance of liquid crystal display panels are achieved by controlling electrical fields of the substrates so as to change the alignment of the liquid crystals. In order to obtain an uniform gap between two substrates, gap control materials have to be arranged between the two substrates.
Conventional gap control materials are ball-shaped, which are distributed on the panel by spray. However, there are two disadvantages. First, as the ball-shaped gap control materials are randomly distributed on the panel, distortion and light leakage may occur in an active area. Second, the ball-shaped gap control materials may be aggregated together, which results in dead pixels. In order to overcome the two issues above, photoreaction-LCD gap control materials have been developed. A spacer has been formed by photoetching processes so as to control the gap between the two substrates. However, the spacer may be detached due to frictions caused by the alignment during the manufacturing process, vibrations caused by transportations or by users' knocks. This may result in non-uniform thickness, and thus the display performance is affected.